These are the Voyages
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This Story is centered on my character in the Game Star trek online . the story also focuses on the game Star trek Armada as it also brings back the Enterprise D now how's that for something R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The reincarnation of Locutus of Borg

**A/n: Hello reader as you know this is based on when my character was made captain after he was promoted to Commander via Star Trek Online so this was before he ever became an admrial lower upper and Vice Admrial (Lvl 50 to be exact)**

**Location : Kovat _system _**

**_Century : 25__th_**

_**Starship : U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 170153 D**_

_**Captain's Log Stardate : 23302.5 : The crew of the Enterprise D has recently recreated Geordi La Forge from the old 24th century one of the Enterprise E's best engineer's as it's great to have him aboard the Enterprise D meanwhile she's on her usual patrol mission for Klingons though it's not that surprising that we are hardly finding a single one in site however I have a feeling that this is by far more than some dealing with the Klingon's however the Federation have to keep there eyes pealed and that means making sure the Klingon's don't try and take out Earth but we can't be too careful that's why K'Vada is serving as my chief of security it's always good to have a Klingon aboard the Enterprise . **_

As the young captain finished he later walked out onto the bridge in which everyone was working hard . "Status report" asked the young captain while taking a seat in the captains chair . "Nothing yet sir however there is something that you should see on sensors" said K'vada .

"Oh and what's that?" asked the young captain . The klingon pushed a few button's and it came on sensors some sort of cloning facuilty . "Oh crap what are they planning to do?" he asked now nearly spooked . "I'm unsure sir but we must warn Admiral Quinn" said Julid. "Agreed hail Starfleet command" said Captain Seville . Meanwhile the Admrial had an incoming transmission .

"Go ahead Enterprise what is it?" he asked . "Admiral we found a cloning facility and there planning to clone one of the most feared drones in the collective Locutus of Borg I was afraid this would happen but now we don't know what to do we can't have a repeat of Wolf 359" Said the captain .

"Your right which is why we are going to let you lead this fleet I want you to return to Earth which is why we are gathering up the Lexington the Ambassador the Miranda and the Akira to assist in this defense of Earth" said Quinn .

"Very well Admiral we are on our way back to earth on the double Enterprise out" Said Adam and the transmission ended . _How can this be possible how can Locutus be cloned and what are the Borg really up to I know we are dealing with the Klingons but I need to talk to Chancellor J'mPok and see if we can end this war peacefully _ he thought he put out a general alert to all federation ships in the entire quadrant to return .

Meanwhile the Enterprise warped it's way back at maximum warp it soon arrived and docked in which the shipyard outfitted the ship with a experiential temporal warp core.

"Now listen it works in conjunction with your normal warpcore in situations like this we may as well toss the Temporal Prime Directive out the window seeing as to how we may not have much of a choice in this matter" said one of the people out fitting the Enterprise .

The Enterprise D is a galaxy class starship much like the Enterprise in the 24th Century however this one is captained by Captain by Adam Seville . Out of nowhere while Adam was in his ready room Q appeared in a flash of light . "Greetings my friend I am Q of the continuum" said Q introducing himself . "Q I finally get to meet you so how's your day" asked Adam.

"Wow your the first captain who asked that question in a while" said Q shocked . "I see then who was the first?" asked Adam . "Oh oh aren't you full of questions well then I won't answer and let you discover it for yourself" said Q cryptically . He raised an eyebrow at that but simply ignored it . "So why are you here anyway though?" he asked while ordering a cup of Earl Grey Tea hot.

"I came to warn you about the Borg coming here that even though you and the famous Enterprise are going to be leading this mission of defense it won't do you any good at all even with the Temporal core outfitted the borg will pick it up and send swarms of ships straight to you" said Q .

He looked at Q strangely and finally figured . "I guess arguing with you in this matter would be pointless alright I'll believe you in this point" said Adam admitting that he was or is right .

"So what do I do then?" he asked while taking a drink . "Normally I would tell you to surrender but that wouldn't do any good so do what you do best" said Q before flashing into light then gone . He sat back down then swiveled in his chair wondering what to do next .

_Wonder what he meant by that ? _ He thought . There was a beep and figuring it was his chief of security K'vada outside . "Enter" he said . "Sir the temporal core and ready to be brought online as soon as we clear spacedock" said K'Vada .

"Excellent now then have the crews of the Miranda Akira Ambassador and Lexington ready to go and there systems brought online" he ordered . "Aye sir will there be anything else?" asked T'vada . "No there won't be you have your orders" he said . "Aye sir" he said and walked out of the ready room leaving the captain to his thoughts .

_How is it possible how could the Borg even clone locutus at this point I thought he was destroyed in the past of the Enterprise D under Captain Picard what is going on here_ The captain thought on this . He soon left his ready room knowing that this fight was going to be a tough one . "Helm take us out and order the other ships to do so as well ¼ impulse" ordered the Captain as he took his seat . He pressed a random button on his arm console.

"_**Bridge to Engineering" **_said the captain . "**_Laforge here" _**Said Geordi . "** as soon as we have exited space dock bring the temporal core online and order the other ships to do so once they too have exited spacedock at the slightest sign of trouble we are to open a temporal wormhole to the 24th century to the time of captain picard and go from there"**said the Captain ._** "Aye sir I can have it brought it online once we are fully out of space dock same with the fleet" **_said Geordi . **"Very well then Bridge out" **replied the Captain .

The channel was soon closed in which the captain ordered the fleet into attack pattern Alpha III the other ships acknowledged the order and got into position . Finally the cube emerged from transwarp while the fleet followed suite and the klingon fleet was lead by Chancellor J'mpock something that sorta surprised the young captain.

"Helm order our fleet to link up with there's" said the captain taking charge . "aye Sir" said one one of the the helmsman . The small fleet did so and sure enough the small fleet was now flying with the entire fleet of Klingon ships . "Sir Chancellor J'mPock is hailing us" informed K'vada . "Onscreen" he ordered . The image of the Klingon chancellor J'mPock came into focus .

"Young Captain it would seem that your ,Admiral pulled some strings and informed us of the 'expermintial core onboard your fleet even if you leave we will die in glorious battle" he said . "Very well since we have a common enemy it would be unwise if we pull what we have together and take out this borg cube" said Adam.

"I couldn't agree more neither one of us wants to become drones so I want you to take charge of the fleet" offered J'mpock . "Very well then i'll do my best but at the slightest sign of trouble i'm heading into past I don't plan to become a drone not now and NOT today" said the young captain now more than ready .

"ha ha ha I like that in a starfleet captain your one of the few that is ready to give his life but even if you abandon your fleet you'll let them cover your escape to fight another day? Normally I would consider that a coward's tactic but if that's your way of surviving then I respect that" said J'mPock closing the channel . "here we go" he said outloud . "Put me to all the crew of the Enterprise" he ordered .

"_**Attention all hands we are about to take on a fleet of ships that are the borg in the past we have faced the borg down many times through out history which is why we are going to face them today let us look death in the eye and defy it for so many captains that came before us let us honor them by going into battle with heads held high and our weapons at the ready and if we fall then we fall knowing that we have protected Starfleet with everything we got and then some let us make sure history NEVER forgets the name Enterprise ,Seville out" **_he said and the ship wide channel was closed . "Red alert all hands to battle stations …. Engage the borg" he ordered . Both the Klingon on and small federation fleet started to really pound on the cube until Adam learned of what it was

" what kind of cube are we dealing with?" he asked . "It's a super cube sir one of the toughest borg cubes out there comparable to the cube sir" she explained . "I see then concentrate all of your fire on the following coordinates and fire at my command" he said while entering the coordinates for the super cube . "Sir these coordinates you've indicated appears to be an invalid system" said the helmsman .

"Trust me on this" he said putting his hand on his shoulder . In which the entire Klingon and Federation fleet opened fire starting off with the D-7 battle cruisers followed by the raptors then the birds of prey then the Vorch'as and finally the Negvahr battleships .

Soon the Enterprise D the Lexington the Ambassador along with the Akira and Miranda all opened fire damaging the cube . Soon the tractor spheres lent a hand as well . And started to hold some of the ships while the fired but another ship started to fire on that sphere saving it from being destroyed . "Captain it's Locutus" said K'vada . "I am locutus of Borg and you will all be assimlated" he said in his montone voice .

_Crap what I wouldn't have for a liberated borg like Seven of Nine on here boy would she help at this moment _ thought Adam while his ship maneuvered . Around some destroyed klingon ships ,finally the rest of the federation fleet arrived and started to lend a hand . "And not a moment too soon" said K'vada feeling relieved .

"Bring the Temporal drive online and tell the fleet to follow us through we are going back to the 24th century to help Picard stop this 'Omega Partical incident'" he said.

Soon enough the combined Federation and Klingon fleet were, able to hold off the borg super cube but in the end it focused it's attacks on the combined federation Klingon fleet, while the small fleet under Captain Seville escaped through the Temporal wormhole . As the ships entered two borg Assimilators gave chase through .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Premonitions

**Location : Braissa Prime ,Braissa Sector **

**Starships : Enterprise E Templar and Jupiter **

_**Captains Log Stardate 533053.8 With the Dominion war over and matters stabilizing in the Alpha Quadrant The Enterprise is helping to reestablish an outpost in the Barissa Sector . Though we aren't expecting any conflicts there have been rumors of renegade Dominion ships in the area who have refused to accept the dominion federation treaty the Enterprise is being sent to protect the outpost should any hostilities arise **_

Commander Will Riker was on the bridge of the current flagship of the federation the Enterprise E minus Worf who now commands the defiant class the U.S.S. Avenger but Picard still had this timelines Laforge who recently got his eyes fixed no need for that visor since the days of the Enterprise D as for Diana Troi she decided to stay on board with Will it was the samething for the android Data . Picard however still had some of his original crew from the Enterprise D but he is about to get the shocker of his life .

With orders from the Enterprise E the construction ship started to build a starbase while the Enterprise the Jupiter and the Templar headed up taking on any and all Dominion ships mostly were small craft from the old dominion war can be easily dispatched but they were now armed with quantum torpedo's which did some damage meanwhile the construction of the starbase was done and then it was on toward the construction of the Dilithem mining station in which the miners were more than ready to transfer and get started orbiting a moon to mine it for resources . "Mr. Data can you detect any temporal particals in this sector?" asked Picard from his command chair .

"Nothing in the intermediate area sir" replied the android . "Very well keep an eye out for any more dominion vessels" ordered Picard . "Anxious aren't we" Smirked Riker . "Some what Number 1 however I am somewhat sure that something is going to happen" replied the captain with an equal smirk . After the next wave of dominion vessels were dispatched .

"Captain the area is secured from dominion ships but I am reading some strange temporal disturbances in the area" added Data from his console . "Onscreen" ordered Picard . And the image switched from that of the destroyed dominion vessel to that of a temporal wormhole opening and a strange looking starship came out heavily damaged with two spheres following suite_ That Ship i've seen it before _ He thought . "Captain we are receiving a priority one call" said Data .

"Onscreen" said Picard calmly . Again the view switched from the strange starship being attacked . **"This is Captain Thadius Deming of the U.S.S. Premonitions we are under attack by the Borg to any ships in the area this is U.S.S. Premonitions" **said Demming but the transmission was cut short . "Captain we lost the transmission" said Data . "locate the source of that transmission and lay in a course" ordered the captain . The Enterprise E the Templar and the Jupiter all set course for the source in which they drew the fire of the two spheres but they weren't done just yet .

"Captain i'm picking up a second temporal disturbance" said Data . "That can't be right order the Templar and the Jupiter to go to the second temporal wormhole and await further orders" said Picard . "Very well captain I'm sending the orders now" said the new security Klingon officer Kern. After the return of voyager Kern transferred himself on board the Enterprise E . With the two borg spheres destroyed the sovereign class starship moved off to go assist the unknown fleet starting to emerge . Picard got a good look at the first ship emerging and sure enough it was none other than the Enterprise D even Riker did a double take and couldn't believe his eyes .

"Captain I thought the Enterprise D was destroyed on Veredian III what's going on here?" asked Riker stumped . "I'm not sure Number 1 but I intend to find out order the Templar and the Juipter to open fire on the borg ships" he ordered . All three starships moved in to open fire via Photon and Quantum torpedo's . Back on the Enterprise D captain Seville was also doing a double take and yet his first officer couldn't believe it .

"Helm signal the fleet to attack both assimlators protect the Miranda at all costs" he ordered . The bridge crew knew what to do and sent the orders to the Ambassador the Akira and the Lexington already the Lexington was firing it's Quantum torpedo's at one while the Ambassador fired it's torpedo's alongside the Akira who fired it's pulse phasors while it normal phasors of course three more vessels joined in lending a hand .

It was after the two Asimilators were destroyed that the captain of the Enterprise D decided to hail the Enterprise E .

"Captain we are receiving a hail from the Enterprise D" said Data . "Well whoever commands that vessel must be a great captain" said Riker . "Agreed Number one ,Onscreen" ordered Picard . Picard stood up and an image of the young captain appeared on the main view screen . "The legend of Captain Picard it's quite an honor to meet you sir" said Adam with a goofy smile on his face .

"Captain you and your fleet do not appear in the starfleet database do you have an explanation for this?" asked Picard . "Indeed I do what you saw was the Borg that followed us through anyway though we came here to stop the borg from ever getting there hands on the Omega particle in which it would cause quite an invasion" said Adam sitting in his chair . "I see then" said Picard .

"There's more the borg in my time have been trying to assimilate Earth for quite sometime now and we had to escape for NOT being destroyed by the resurrected Locutus of Borg in my time" said Adam. "I see then how do we stop the borg" said Picard . "Easy I think the captain of the Premonition might have an answer" said Adam . Soon a second image appeared also on the main view screen of the Enterprise E .

"There is going to be an attack on Starbase 612 it's the first step in the borg invasion that eventually took over the entire Alpha quadrant in my time Picard where I come from the Federation barely exists Vulcan, Bajor, Q'onos, and Earth there all assimilated planets this is our last chance captain if we don't stop this the Alpha Quadrant will fall to the borg" pleaded Demming . "He's right if we stop this right here and now then we might be able to end whatever threat that crops up in the near future" said Adam supporting the Premonition captain .

"Very well then i'll consider the matter lieutenant send a message to Starfleet command informing them of our situation set a course for Starbase 612,Engage" said Picard . Both the Templar and Jupiter remained behind while the crew of the Enterprise D decided it would be the best to set course for the Baku system knowing that Worf and the Avenger is going to be there .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Paradise revisited

**location : Starbase 40 , Baku system **

The Enterprise finally arrived in the baku system already had a outpost with two akira starships let alone two constitution starships and finally two venture class scouts .

**Captain's log stardate 2324.2: We have arrived in the Baku system to assist with any hostilities that may arise I was assigned to this mission by admiral Hawthorn of this timeline ****however though from what I know Worf is suppose to arrive here soon I just hope we can hold this outpost for as long as we can **

Hours later the Avenger with ambassador Worf on board as acting captain . "Ambassador we are being hailed by the starship Enterprise" said the helmsman .

Worf did a double take as well at the newly built Galaxy class starship as many memories flowed through his mind about his days on it .

"Onscreen" ordered the Klingon . And an image of the captain of that starship came into view.

"This is Ambassador Worf" he announced .

"We have been assigned by admiral Hawthorn and it would seem that you to have been assigned however our long range sensors have picked up some Sonar vessels on a course for the Baku system" . The other captain nodded and the view screen switched back to the view of the Enterprise as the Avenger took it's place with the recently refitted constitution class starship .

In which three ships of Son'a design entered the Baku system . "This is Ambassador Worf of the United Federation of Planets your presence is a violation of Baku space you and your ships are ordered to leave this system immediately" ordered Worf .

In which the Son'a captain wasn't impressed with the Klingon's order nor was he going to budge at all .

"This space belonged to us LONG before the federation came we have come to reclaim what's rightfully ours" said the Sona captain .

"Any hostial action you take on the baku will be interpreted by the federation as an act of WAR" Said Worf with a grin that would make any Klingon cringe .

"Very well 'Ammbassador'" said the Sona captain before he closed the channel and ordered his ships to power up weapons and shields . "Sir they have powered up weapons and shields" said the helmsman . "Battlestations" ordered Worf .

"K'Vada close channel and go to red alert" ordered captain Seville . "Aye sir channel closed and we are now at red alert" said the future Klingon .

The two destroyers charged in first firing weapons but were taken out by photon torpedo's from the akira's while the battle cruiser charged in firing it's phasors and torpedo's as well but it took the entire fleet plus the Enterprise D to take it out .

It put up a good fight but inflicted some serious damage toward the older constitutions in which a construction ship was being built and several more destroyers were taken out by the other ships .

A few minutes later the ship was built and was ready to go as it got orders from Worf to build a dilithium mining station hours later it was built and the miners were off mining the moon meanwhile it started to build a shipyard but took some damage from some sona destroyers but was taken out by the Enterprise -D .

"Easy as pie" said the young captain as he sat back in his chair looking at the main view screen finally several more constitutions were built along side the excelsior's and even some defiant's and finally some akira's once there was enough ships to defend the outpost the final wave of son'a ships came through via the briar patch .

A few ships were dispatched to take out the six remaining ships the Enterprise decided to join them and too out a battle cruiser ship and even a few destroyers .

"Captain In coming hail from Admiral Hawthorn" said K'Vada . "Onscreen" ordered the captain .

"Seville I'm ordering you to go and assist The Enterprise E as we found out the Borg have a small outpost starbase 612 is in terrible danger and it is up to you your fleet and the Enterprise E to eliminate this threat" said Hawthorn .

And he was right somehow , The young captain simply agreed and headed out with some ships following him in the fleet was some old constitutions some Akira's alongside Galaxy's and Refits

However a few defiants joined up as well alongside some excelsior's and finally some intrepid's the whole fleet left the **Baku System ** in which they were on there way toward Starbase 612 to go and assist captain Picard there" said Hawthorn ending the transmission .

And with that said the Galaxy class headed out of the Baku system with the small fleet toward the said Starbase and sure enough the fleet was gone and Worf was headed in a different direction toward the Icolis Expanse .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Dark Omens **_

_**Captains Log Supplemental : Apparently Worf had to return to Qo'nos it would turn out that something that is going on deep in the Klingon Empire but we have our orders in which I will soon lend a hand with chancellor Martok of The Klingon Empire I think I read about him several times in the history archives but it's been so long when I last read his profile .**_

The small fleet came to the starbase in which they already had a shipyard and several ships were already there waiting .

The Enterprise D took it's position with the other ships as did it's small fleet of course the Lexington Ambassador Akira and Miranda were already there and waiting that was when the helmsman onboard the Enterprise .

"Sir , I'm picking up Federation warp signatures headed toward us" said the Helmsman .

"That's weird Hail the Enterprise E and see if there picking up the same thing" ordered the Captain . And with that said the view screen of Captain picard came up .

"Captain, are you picking up the same signatures?" asked Picard confused .

"Captain , I'm picking up the same thing but there's no way that , Starfleet could have sent reinforcements THAT fast" said Adam really confused .

"Very well we must defend this base at all costs" said Picard with a serious face .

"Right Seville out" replied the Future captain. First two set of ships charged in firing there pulse phasors backed up by the akira which were blown away by the derelict ships which much to Adam's surprise .

That was when the borg intercepters came in firing as well but did no damage to any of the ships , in a few short seconds they were destroyed by the Enterprise D .

Finally the borg Diamond along with several spheres were right behind as they fired two torpedo's were able to damage the shields of the steam runner but it was able to retreat but was followed by one of the spheres but was destroyed by the Enterprise E and the Enterprise D .

"Photon torpedo's full spread dispersal pattern Alpha" ordered Adam . "And Fire" .

The galaxy fired four torpedo's directly at borg shpere's shields . In a matter of minutes it's shields were weakened enough that they were able to cause to BIG time as it exploded into a green fireball of floating of debris just floating there .

But the fight wasn't over just yet , a cube came barreling with a nebula class as well .

_Knowing Picard he's gonna take the fleet and take on the cube I'll deal with it's support _ thought Adam as he came up with an idea .

He took his own fleet and started to out flank the nebula it didn't have enough time to open fire as it was it's shields were being pounded with torpedo's until they collapsed .

Finally it was destroyed as was the cube but didn't get far .

As it was being pursued by combined Federation fleet lead by the future Enterprise D and the current Enterprise E ,two captains from the future and one in the past .

"No doubt that the borg have a outpost we have to find it and destroy it" said Adam serious . He told the fleet to form up and head toward the location of the borg outpost.

That was then they spotted energy turrets and even a couple of borg satellites with a couple of phaser and torpedo shots both the energy cannon turrets and the satellite were destroyed .

Picard took his fleet as Adam took his fleet and started to destroy the entire base .

But also a couple of borg ships were orderd to attack Adam's fleet . "Helm" he ordered . "Bring us about , target that borg vessel and fire" .

Sure enough the Enterprise D maneuvered about and started to fire it's photon torpedo's and phasers which was heavily damaging the borg sphere that was when they too were defeated by Picards fleet .

That was when the entire borg base was destroyed . "Captain you have an incoming message from Admiral Hawthorn" said Kvada .

"On screen" he ordered . A triple image of Picard Hawthorn and Demming came into view .

"Picard , I'm ordering you to escort the premonition to the Mannheim research facility and then return to starfleet command to begin preparing defenses captain Seville , I'm ordering you to the Gamma Eridon system to help out the Klingons in driving back the borg" said Hawthorn .

"Helm" he ordered again . "Take the fleet and set a course for the Gamma Eridon system maximum warp Engage" .

Sure enough the Enterprise D and her fleet left as did the Enterprise E the USS Preminition soon followed after the repairs were made to it's weapons shields and various other systems


End file.
